The present invention relates to cleaning implements and, more particularly, to a two-sided cleaning and polishing pad having a non-absorbent scrubbing face of different density, closely packed yarns on one side for heavy duty work and a soft embossed and absorbent surface on the other side for light-weight work.
Various types of hand-held cleaning implements are utilized in households for cleaning items such as dishes, pots, pans, glassware, windows, furniture, toys, cars and the like. Such products generally have surfaces which are readily subject to scratching from cleaning implements and cleaning materials and frequently resort is made to different types of cleaning materials and implements for each type of product. For example, glassware and dishes are generally cleaned with a soft soap and sponge. Pots and pans, on the other hand, which are exposed to heat during cooking and which tend to have food particles encrusted thereon, require an abrasive cleaner and an abrasive type cleaning implement, such as, for example, a xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d steel wool pad or a non-woven stiff open mesh. Cars and toys which are exposed to the elements often require a hard scrubbing action to get them clean, but care must be taken not to use abrasives that might scratch the finish. Abrasive cleaners and implements should likewise not be used on soft finishes. Cleaning pads useful for scrubbing encrusted articles from pots and pans generally should not be used on surfaces coated with Teflon. On the other hand, pads used for delicate surfaces or light-weight cleaning are not necessarily satisfactory for heavy duty work. Thus, there is a need for a universal cleaning and polishing pad, adapted for use for a variety of applications and which can be economically manufactured. The present invention meets these needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,785 describes a manufacturing process for making carpet having a primary and secondary backing. Pile yarns are tufted into the primary backing fabric, after which a thin layer of latex is applied to the underside of the primary backing fabric to lock the tufts in place and to provide an adhesive for the secondary backing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,632 discloses a process for making fibrillated fabrics, including a process for tufting pile fabrics which employ the fibrillated, woven synthetic fabrics as a primary and secondary backing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,905 describes a method for manufacturing from relatively flat yarns, a backing material for tufted pile fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,635 describes a cleaning pad configured to be mounted on a shower wall, the pad including a sponge rubber portion covered with carpet material. The carpet material is the only exposed cleaning surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,468 discloses a scrub brush comprising a sponge portion affixed to one side of a rigid backing and a plurality of single denier bristles affixed to the opposite side of the rigid backing.
The universal cleaning and polishing pad of the present invention includes densely packed fibrillated face yarns on one side and an opposite polishing side, which alternatively may be a resilient, textured surface, or an open-celled sponge. The pad is constructed of all synthetic materials using conventional carpet manufacturing techniques. Synthetic fibrillated face yarns are tufted into a primary back which may be a woven polypropylene product, scrim, spnge or other sheet material. The face yarns include yarns of at least two (2) deniers, tightly packed, to provide both a soft and hard bristle face with the yarns cooperating to produce a non-abrasive scrubbing pad. Optionally, a secondary synthetic substrate, such as, for example, a latex substrate, applied to the backside of the tufted product provides a secondary back and a means of locking the yarns into place in the primary backing. Either the secondary back or a separate polishing substrate adhered to the secondary back also forms a polishing or non-abrasive cleaning surface. In a second configuration, the non-abrasive surface is a solution-absorbent, sponge-like material adhesively attached to the backside of the tufted product. The latex and/or secondary back or secondary latex back or the sponge-like material gives the pad dimensional stability and shape memory, while allowing it to be bent and crushed during cleaning.